Unexpected Couple
by VongolaAlice18
Summary: Dalam 1 hari terjadi beberapa hal yang sangat mengagetkan keluarga Mafia Tsunayoshi Sawada,dan Hal yang mengalahkan semua hal mengagetkan itu adalah lahirnya pasangan baru ini. Warning: OOC, slight humor. 1896


**Judul:** Unexpected Couple

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** Hibari x Chrome (1896)

**Author:** VongolaAlice18

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note:** Ini Fanfic pertama saya, jadi pasti jelek ._. But still, please _enjoy_ :DD

Maybe contains OOC

* * *

I Do Not Own KHR, Or i do own it..In my DREAM :3 So let me sleep before writing. KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

Mata Chrome terbuka lebar melihat siapa yang menolongnya sehingga dia tidak jatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Siapa sangka bahwa orang yang dingin dan selalu ingin mengigit orang sampai mati akan menolongnya.

"A-arigatou, kumo-san"

Hibari melepaskan Chrome tanpa menjawab perkataannya atau melirik dirinya. _That's Hibari for ya_

Chrome berdiri dan mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

**FlashBack**

Reborn sedang mengadakan permuan keluarga mafia Tsuna di hutan. Dino juga ikut untuk membantu Tsuna. Gokudera,Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin semua datang. Bahkan Ken, Chikusa, & Chrome juga. Dan yang paling tidak disangka-sangka sama sekali adalah Hibari juga datang ke pertemuan itu.

"HIEE! Hibari-san!?",Tsuna baru menyadari Hibari yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon

"Ciaossu, Hibari",Reborn mendekati Hibari

Hibari melihat ke bawah,"Oh itu kau bayi"

"Kau! Kenapa kau mau ikut ke pertemuan yang ramai seperti ini!?",Gokudera merinding. Hibari yang benci keramaian dan selalu mengatakan ancaman untuk menyapa orang bisa ada di tempat seperti ini.

Hibari memejamkan matanya,"Itu bukan urusanmu,_Herbivore_"

"Yo, Hibari! Kau datang",Yamamoto menghampiri Hibari dengan wajah _happy-go-lucky_ nya itu

"Ini mengejutkan _to the EXTREME!"_

Hibari bersiap dengan tonfanya, "Kau mau aku gigit sampai mati?"

Yamamoto dan yang lain mundur menjauhi Hibari dengan hati-hati, kecuali Reborn.

"Aku yang menundangnya kemari. Ayo, kita mulai pertemuannya"

Chrome terus memperhatikan Hibari dari awal. Matanya abu-abu dan sangat tajam, dia selalu menyebut orang lain dengan sebutan _herbivore,_ dan selalu mengeluarkan ancaman.

_Hibari Kyoya... dia musuh terbesar Mukuro-sama._

Hibari menyadari bahwa Chrome terus melihatnya, dia melirik Chrome, Chrome mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat. Hibari menyeringai.

"Hya, Hya, Hya!" Lambo tiba-tiba melempar granatnya dan mengacaukan pertemuan. Salah satu granat menuju Chrome.

DORR.. Reborn menembakkan _dying will bullet _pada Tsuna. Tsuna secepatnya berlari ke arah Chrome.

Entah karena sering melempar I-Pin, atau karena tangannya licin, atau karena alasan aneh lainnya Tsuna tidak sengaja melempar Chrome ke dalam hutan.

"E-eh?" pengaruh _dying will_ Tsuna menghilang dan Chrome masih mengarah ke tengah-tengah hutan.

Disaat semua panik, Hibari yang dari tadi diam meloncat ke arah Chrome. (Kau tahu? gerakan Hibari) Dia menangkap Chrome dan menolongnya mendarat ke tanah.

**FlashBack Ends**

"Oh ya, Bossu melemparku" Chrome menghembuskan napas panjang.

Sekarang dia hanya berdua dengan Hibari, orang yang paling harus Chrome hindari seperti kata masternya. Apa yang aka dia lakukan?

"Ne..Kumo-san" Chrome mencoba memulai percakapan. Hibari menunjukkan ekspresi kalau dia tidak suka dengan panggilan itu "Kumo- maksudku Hibari-san.. kenapa kau menolongku tadi?"

"Menolong herbivora lemah yang mau mati karena jatuh ke tanah" jawabnya tanpa memandang Chrome lagi

Chrome cemberut, dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengajaknya bicara lagi atau moodnya akan semakin buruk

* * *

"Ba-bagaimana ini Reborn!?" Tsuna memperlihatkan kebingungannya dengan berjalan bolak-balik sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

Reborn memukul kepala Tsuna

"Aduh! Kenapa kau melakukan itu!?"

"Baka Tsuna! Itu salahmu sendiri melempar dia ke hutan!"

"Benar juga.." Tsuna menjadi lebih tidak semangat lagi

"Ju-Juudaime, tenang saja! Sepertinya _Namimori freak _sudah mengejar perempuan itu" Gokudera berusaha menghibur tsuna sebagai 'tangan kanan' nya

"Tsuna-kun! Kau tahu dimana Chrome sekarang?" Kyoko menghampiri tsuna dengan cemas

"Tsuna-san kau kuat sekali tadi bisa melemparnya" Haru juga menghampiri Tsuna

"Oi, Oi.. perempuan duduk diam saja disana" Gokudera menunjukkan ekspresi jengkel

"Hagi!? kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan!"

"Oh maaf kalau begitu" dia menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan

"Sudahlah Haru-chan. Ayo kita pergi!" Kyoko menarik Haru agar tidak ada perang

"Tenanglah Tsuna, kita melacaknya dengan alatku" Dino juga berusaha menenangkan Tsuna

"Eh benarkan Dino-san!?"

"Iya, sebentar.. dimana aku menyimpannya lagi?" Dino meraba-raba sakunya

Tsuna menunggu dengan ekspresi penuh harap, tapi 5 menit berlalu Dino masih meraba-raba sakunya juga. Dia tidak lagi berharap dari Dino saat dia tidak sedang bersama keluarga mafianya.

"Hei, Dino-san! Apa ini?" Yamamoto menunjuk benda aneh yang hancur karena jatuh dan terkena granat

Dino melihat dengan ekspresi kaget "Itu Alatku!"

"EHH!?" Tsuna benar-benar tidak mau lagi berharap dari Dino jika tidak ada Romario atau yang lain.

* * *

Chrome melirik Hibari yang sedang tidur siang di bawah pohon, Hibird juga ikut tidur di atas kepalanya. Chrome tertawa kecil, dengan ragu-ragu dia duduk di samping Hibari...berusaha tidak membangunkannya.

Chrome memperhatikan wajahnya ketika sedang tidur. Rambut hitamnya berkilau kena sinar matahari, menurut Chrome dia pasti punya banyak penggemar. (Yes, I'm here! xD)

Chrome berusaha menyentuh rambutnya, saat itu Hibari terbangun. Sebelum dia sempat menarik tangannya, Hibari sudah memegangnya. Wajah Chrome langsung memerah saat Hibari meletakan tangannya di dahinya.

"Hi-Hibari-san!?"

"Diam _herbivore, _tadi kau ingin menyentuh rambutku kan?" Hibari meliriknya dan tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai

Chrome berusaha menarik tangannya tapi Hibari memegangnya kuat, karena sia-sia dia menyerah. Hibari tenggelam dalam tidurnya lagi dengan masih memegang tangannya.

_"Apa maunya? Untuk apa dia memegang tanganku!? Ugh..aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti cloud"_ Pikir Chrome dalam hati dengan wajah dan tangan yang merah

Melihat wajah tidur Hibari yang lembut dia meredam amarah, rasa kaget, dan bingungnya. Lalu menyentuh rambutnya. Hibari menunjukkan tersenyum, seketika wajah Chrome memerah lagi. Hibari melepaskan tangannya.

"Untuk apa wajahmu memerah _herbivore_?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?" dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya

"Karena kau tertarik padaku" Hibari dengan santainya bicara sambil mengangkat badannnya untuk duduk bersandar pada pohon

"Ja-ja-jangan bercanda!" Dia tekejut karena perkataan Hibari, wajahnya semakin memerah

"Hn" Hibari hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

* * *

Di lain tempat..

"Kalian mafia tidak berguna! Kemana perginya perempuan itu!?" Ken protes pada Tsuna

"Hei, kau ngajak berantem!?" Gokudera bersiap mengeluarkan dinamit nya

"Heh, ayo kemari" Ken bersiap memasang giginya

"Sudahlah kalian berdua.." Yamamoto berusaha melerai mereka

"Kau benar-benar khawatir dengan perempuan itu ya?" Dino melihat Ken dengan wajah meledek dan seolah berkata "kau_ menyukainya kan?"_

"Ti-tidak benar! Itu hanya..kalau dia tidak ada berarti kami tidak bisa kontak dengan Mukuro-san lagi!" Wajah Ken memerah dan mulutnya melontarkan berbagai alasan

"tapi teman disebelahmu tidak sekhawatir itu" Dino masih terus meledk Ken

"Itu tidak benar! Kau juga khawatir dengan Mukuro-san sama sepertiku kan, Kakipii!?" Chikusa terus memandangi Ken, Ken merasa dikerjai "Sial!"

Tsuna hanya menonton mereka dengan penuh cemas tentag Chrome. Walaupun ingin mencarinya dia tidak tahu ke arah mana Chrome dan Hibari pergi. Tsuna berkali-kali menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tahu mereka hanya berdua" Bianchi tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di dekat tsuna

"Bi-Bianchi?"

"Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh perempuan yang hanya berduaan di malam hari?"

"E-eh!? Apa maksudmu Bianchi?" Tsuna mulai merasakan firasat buruk

Bianchi membisikinya "&(^^#^&(*&%&)()**! "

"Bianchi jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada anak di bawah umur" Reborn menyela Bianchi

"Oh maafkan aku Reborn! Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya" Bianchi langsung memeluk Reborn

Tsuna masih terduduk kaku, wajahnya memerah "A-a-a-apa yang kau katakan Bianchi!? Ayo kita cari mereka sekarang!" Tsuna berdiri, saat dia ingin melangkahkan kakinya dia tertahan oleh hewan kecil yang terbang di depannya.

Burung kecil berwarna kuning yang menyanyikan lagu Namimori chuu.

"I-ini kan... burung milik Hibari-san!"

"Benar! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" Gokudera menghampiri Tsuna

"Hibari, Hibari" Hibird terbang lagi ke dalam hutan

"Tsuna-kun mungkin dia mau kita mengikutinya" Kyoko berdiri

"Bisa jadi, ayo juudaime!"

"I-iya"

* * *

Lama duduk berdua dengan Hibari, dia semakin akrab dengannya. Hibari juga memiliki sisi lembut dan tidak seseram yang diceritakan orang-orang atau Mukuro-sama.

Mungkin Hibari benar kalau Chrome memang tertarik padanya.

"Hei, Hibari-san apa bossu dan yang lain akan menemukan kita?"

"Tidak masalah"

Chrome mengerutkan keningnya, dan baru sadar bahwa Hibird menghilang.

"Ke-kemana burung itu!?"

Hibari tersenyum menang pada Chrome. Chrome merasa dikerjai.

"Ahh, sudahlah!" Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan tersandung. Hibari dengan cepat menangkapnya "Te-terima kasih lagi Hibari-san"

Hibari meliriknya tajam dan berbicara di depan telinganya "_herbivore"_

_"_Aku juga bukan herbivora!" Chrome bermaksud melawan omongan Hibari dan menatapnya tapi dia tehenti karena jarak antara wajahnya dan Hiibari sangat dekat. Wajahnya spontan memerah lagi, kalau dia maju sedikit saja bibir mereka pasti sudah bersentuhan.

Hibari tersenyum lagi, sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini karena Hibari mendorong wajahnya ke depan dan menciumnya.

Mata Chrome terbuka sangat lebar, jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat keras, wajahnya sangat merah..benar-benar merah! Dia tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh Hibari.

Chrome mendorongnya, dia melihat Hibari masih tersenyum dan menciumnya lagi. Pada awalnya Chrome memberontak tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menyerah, dia menerimanya.. dia suka pada Hibari.

Setelahnya Chrome kembali duduk dengan wajah yang masih sangat merah dan jatung yang masih berdebar keras. Sesuatu yang dia harapkan saat ini hanya agar Hibari tidak dapat mendengarnya. Ketika Chrome melirik Hibari dia tidak percaya kalau dia tetap tidur seperti biasa tanpa perasaan canggung atau malu sama sekali.

"Hi-Hibari-san"

dia menjawab dengan 'hn' nya lagi

"A-apa yang kau lakuka tadi?"

"menciummu" jawabnya dengan santai lagi sambil memejamkan matanya

Wajah Chrome sudah di puncak merahnya dan otaknya juga sudah di puncak kebingungan "kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

"Aku merasa terhormat kalau begitu"

"Oh ya? kau pasti sudah mencium banyak perempuan sebelum ini"

"Tidak, aku benci perempuan berisik. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku"

Chrome memandangi Hibari dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Hibari meliriknya dengan senyum khasnya, dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat

"Aku lapar..hei, stupidera berapa jauh lagi?" Lambo merengek di punggung Gokudera yang 'dipaksa' menggendongnya

"Jangan berisik sapi bodoh! Kau pikir ini pertama gara-gara siapa!?"

"Dia" Lambo menunjuk Tsuna

"Ju-juudaime hanya mau menolongnya dari granatmu! Jadi semua ini salahmu!"

"Sudahlah Gokudera-kun" tsuna menenangkan Gokudera

"Hei, berapa jauh lagi burung ini akan terbang?" Ryohei berjalan di belakang Hibird

"Mana kutahu, tanya saja pada burung itu!"

"Kau bodoh_ to the EXTREME, _Gokudera"

"Berisik!"

Chrome mendengar keributan Tsuna dan yang lain.

"Bossu?" Chrome baru saja ingin berdiri ketika Hibari tidur di pangkuannya "Hibari-san!?"

"Aku mengantuk, dari tadi kau mengganggu tidur siangku"

"Tapi aku mendengar suara bossu dan yang lain"

"Lalu?" Hibari tetap melanjutkan tidurnya

"Bagaimana kalau mereka melihat ini!"

Hibari membuka matanya dan memandang Chrome "Kalau aku bilang aku suka padamu, hal ini masih menjadi masalah"

Wajah Chrome kembali memperlihatkan perubahan warna "ha-hah? kau bilan apa Hibari-san?"

"Jangan membuat aku mengulanginya lagi _herbivore_...Kau mendengarnya"

"I-iya, tapi apa aku tidak salah dengar!?"

"Aku bilang aku suka padamu" Hibari mengulangnya lagi dengan malas

"Apa kau serius bilang itu padaku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"karena wajah dan perilakumu tidak meyakinkan"

Hibari kembali memandang Chrome dengan serius "kau pikir aku akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang tidak aku sukai?"

Chrome baru menyadari hal itu, dan sebenarnya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Hibari.

"lalu jawabannya? Aku benci menunggu"

Dahi Chrome mengkerut, lalu dia tersenyum dan mendorong bibirnya ke pipi Hibari "Aku juga suka padamu"

Hibari tertawa " Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengatakan itu"

"Heh..kau peramal?"

"Insting karnivora"

Suara tsuna dan yang lain semakin terdenar lebih jelas.

"Ah Chrome, Hibari-san!" Tsuna buru-buru lari ke arah Chrome dan berhenti dengan tiba-tiba

"Kau kenapa juudaime?" Gokudera muncul dari belakang Tsuna dan juga ikut terpaku seperti tsuna

Semua yang masuk dan melihatnya berdiri terpaku dan merasa seperti rahang mereka terjatuh. Di tengah keheningan selama 5 menit...

Lalu,

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" semua serentak berteriak, mengeluarkan semua rasa kaget di diri mereka saat melihat Hibari tidur di pangkuan Chrome, dan Chrome sedang mengacak-acak rambut Hibari

Chrome langsung berdiri menghampiri Tsuna yang mengakibatkan kepala Hibari terbentur tanah.

"Bossu!"

"Ch-Chrome? Kau.. dan dia?" Tsuna bicara terbata-bata karena kaget yang masih tersisa

"Ng..sebenarnya-"

Hibari memeluk Chrome dari belakang "Ada masalah _herbivore?_"

"K-Kyoya! Kenapa kau mendahuluiku!? Aku bahkan belum mencari istri!" Dino merengek dan mengeluarkan tangisan ayah "Oh Tsuna.. ternyata Kyoya sudah tumbuh besar, dia berpacaran dengan seorang perempuan"

Hibari bersiap lagi dengan satu tonfa di tangannya "Kau benar-benar akan kugigit sampai mati herbivore! Dan berhenti memanggil nama depanku!"

"Uu.." Dino meledeknya

Sementara Hibari mengejar-ngejar Dino, Kyoko dan Haru menghampiri Chrome.

"Hagi! Chrome-chan! Kau pacaran dengan Hibari-san!?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Saat aku berduaan dengannya"

"Aku harap aku juga punya pacar" Haru berbicara dengan nada memelas

"Bukankah kau kencan dengan Gokudera-kun, Haru-chan?" Kyoko menggodanya

"Apa!? Ti-tidak mungkin!"

Wajah gokudera memerah karena pembicaraan mereka terdengar, Yamamoto hanya menertawainya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, Baka-Tsuna!"

"Kau tahu jalan pulang Reborn?"

Reborn menarik topi fedoranya sampai bayangannya menutupi mata, lalu menyeringai. Tsuna sudah melihatnya dengan wajah cerah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu! Si payah Tsuna"

Tsuna jatuh di wajahnya "Reborn!"

"Sudahlah Tsuna, kita cari saja jalan keluarnya" Yamamoto menenangkan

"Ayo juudaime" Gokudera menarik Tsuna semua mengikuti, meninggalkan Chrome dan Hibari di belakang. Chrome melirik Hibari, Hibari menyadarinya.

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau suka padaku?"

"Menurutmu kenapa aku datang kemari padahal aku tidak suka keramaian?"

Chrome memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan ekspresi heran

"Bayi itu bilang padaku siapa saja yang ikut, aku menyetujuinya begitu namamu terdengar"

Chrome memandangi Hibari dengan matany yang besar dan berkilau itu lalu tersenyum dan menarik kerah Hibari. Dia mencium...pipinya (no more lip action :p)

"Hei, Kyoya! Chrome-chan! Kalian mau terus pacaran disitu atau ikut pulang?" Dino berteriak ke arah mereka.

Wajah Chrome memerah saat tahu mereka melihatnya dan dia langsung berlari mengikuti mereka. Hibari satu orang yang tertinggal, tersenyum dan berjalan di belakang Chrome bersama Hibird.

Belum pernah ada yang mengira sebelumnya kalau Hibari dan Chrome akan menjadi pasangan. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang tidak terduga.

...

Ternyata Reborn masih berada di tempat Hibari, dia memandangi Hibari dan Chrome dari belakang.

"Hmm.." Reborn membetulkan topinya lagi dan tersenyum menang "Misi berhasil"

**END**

* * *

Maaf kalau aneh..maaf ._. Maklum, belum professional. Rasanya sifat Hibari & Chrome juga OOC ya =_=

Thanks for read it~ Hope you like the story ^^

Please Review... I would very appreciate it :DD


End file.
